Promise
by sallySH
Summary: Stan quedo viudo hace mas de 3 años, -algo que le destroza el alma- pero recibe un carta desde el lugar que paso su luna de miel con su amada esposa wendy, Silent Hill aunque no este demaciado convencido de ello Stan viaja a ese pueblo.../YAOI! Sanxkyle
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Esto es un Crossover de silent hill y south park. Silent hill (silent hill es un juego survival horror, si quieren saber mas busque en san wikipedia) y Me basare en el argumento del 2 y el 4. (ya se el titulo es una mierda XD)**

**Disclaimer: silent hill y south park no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños.**

Silencio, era lo único que había en esa desolada carretera, el viento movía los arboles haciendo que se vieran terroríficos y una capa de niebla lo envolvía todo, era un día plomo, como siempre en la vida del desolado pelinegro que conducía por aquella carretera, miraba con indiferencia el camino, como si que no le importara chocar o tener un tipo de accidente. Sus ojos algo cansados, se posaron en un cartel algo viejo y descuidado por el tiempo. Lo que decía no se veía muy claro, pero pudo concluir que decía "Bienvenido a Silent Hill" .dio un suspiro, ya estaba cerca de su destino, se seguía cuestionando de por que hacia eso…pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Cuando llego a la entrada del pueblo, vio que el túnel esta estaba bloqueada, bufo y estaciono su auto, bajo y estiro las pierna, un viaje de casi 3 horas a quien no le cansaría. Camino un poco y se apoyo en un mirador, que tenía una hermosa vista a un bosque, bloqueado por la niebla. Busco entre sus ropas, saco una pedazo de papel algo gastado, y comenzó a leerlo.

_"En mis sueños más inquietos__  
><em>_veo esa ciudad Silent Hill.__  
><em>_Prometiste volver a llevarme allí algún día__  
><em>_Pero nunca lo hiciste.__  
><em>_Y ahora estoy allí sola...__  
><em>_En nuestro lugar especial__  
><em>_Esperándote..."_

No savia cuantas veces había leído esa carta, pero le parecía imposible…su esposa...Wendy, estaba muerta hace mas de 3 años, y los muertos no escriben cartas, cierto..? Primero pensó que era una cruel broma, pero era el puño y letra de su amada esposa, muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza. De verdad Wendy estaba en Silet hill? Y si así era, donde? todo ese pueblo era su lugar especial. Una de las mas impórtate, porque estaba hay, por que la buscaba, estaba muerta, pero, y si era verdad…?

Suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, era un verdadero lio, ya no podía seguir en auto, así que que continuo a pie, la sola idea le daba escalofríos, avía una espesa niebla, y unos raros sonidos es escuchaban, se reasigno y se adentro al bosque.

Por cuanto abre caminado?- se pregunto. Se perdió hacia mas de una hora, caminaba por el camino ya formado y tenía un mapa, pero aun así se perdió.

Genial, me eh perdido…aun me pregunto que hago aquí…-dio otro suspiro, siguió caminando hasta que encontró una puerta de rejas, estaba oxidado, haciendo que diera un terrible chirrido cuando fue abierta, miro a sus alrededores viendo que era un cementerio, la niebla seguía hay, impidiendo que viera mas de unos metros, camino hacia lo que de lejos, parecía un persona, el paisaje era relajante y insanamente tranquilo, cosa que ponía nervioso al pelinegro. Cuando estuvo lo bastantemente cerca, trato de llamar la atención de la persona que estaba de espaldas, poniendo una mano en su hombro, esta dio un grito y un salto.

l-lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte…-el pelinegro se disculpo, sonriendo falsamente.

-n-no importa, fue mi culpa-el joven rubio se apeno, se dio una vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero un el pelinegro le sujeto del brazo, haciendo que pegara otro grito—l-lo s-siento…-el joven rubio se separo del pelinegro, este le miro extrañado

-oh, perdona, Soy Stanley March, este es el camino a Silent hill?- pregunto apuntado hacia la izquierda, algo incomodo por la mirada del rubio.

-si, pero…hay algo raro en ese pueblo...no vaya.-se removió incomodo y nervioso.

-raro…?-alzo una ceja

-si…no podría explicarlo…-miro al suelo, el pelinegro dio un suspiro y se resigno.

-mire, estoy buscando a mi esposa, Wendy March(1)- busca algo por el bolsillo de su chaqueta y estira una foto de la ya nombrada, el chico al no reconocerla negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento, pero no la eh visto, soy Phillip, pero me llaman Pip. Y también busco a alguien…a mi madre y hermana…-stan niega con la cabeza

-ah…ya veo, y sabe donde se encuentra su esposa?

-jeje me creerá un loco, pero mi esposa murió hace 3 años, me envió una carta..Diciendo que se encontraba aquí… "en nuestro lugar especia" el pelinegro miraba al suelo nervioso

-oh…ya veo…espero que tenga suerte…-pip se adentraba a la niebla, dejando a stan solo, sintiéndose como un loco de verdad

-quizás en verdad este loco…-susurro para si, retomando su camino hacia el pueblo.

No sabe cuánto había caminado, pero al fin llego al pueblo, no era como lo recordaba, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, quizás el era la única persona en ese lugar, la calles llenas de escombros, autos estacionados, basura…, era un paisaje terrorífico. Silencio…era lo único que se escuchaba, le desesperaba tanto silencio, camino para tranquilizarse y despejar su cabeza, ahora tenía que pensar por donde comenzar, todo el pueblito era su lugar especial, era tan hermoso, lleno de vida, y ahora...todo era deprimente, que diría Wendy al ver esto? , seguramente lloraría.

Dio un largo y cansado suspiro, y saco el mapa de Silent hill.

-mmm…Rosewater park, con Wendy estuvimos una tarde entera mirando el lago, abrazados…-sonrió al recordar el momento-estoy en Sanders St. Tengo que tomar Lindsey St. Y luego Nathan Ave. Hacia la izquierda…-volvió a guardar el mapa, era un pueblo pequeño, seguramente no se demoraría en llegar a su destino.

Camino hacia Lindsey St. pero unas manchas de sangre llamo su atención, levanto su vista y a lo lejos una figura que se movía lentamente, stan siguió a la extraña figura, que por la niebla, no se veía muy bien. La figura entro a un callejón, en el que stan también entro. Un ruido de interferencia resonó por todo el callejón, el pelinegro tomo la radio.

-está rota..?-intento hacerla funcionar, pero la radio no ponía de su parte, seguía emitiendo el molesto ruido-oh…que mal…está rota-se decepciono, el ruido seguía más fuerte, un gruñido llamo su atención, era una extraña criatura sin brazos, parecía mujer, pero era imposible saber que era, no tenia ojos ni boca(2), se movía torpemente hacia stan, este se encontraba completamente asustado, retrocedió unos pasos y busco algo para defenderse, la torpe figura se acercaba, emitiendo sonidos de dolor, como si cada paso fuera un martirio para la criatura, lo único que encontró stan para defenderse fue un pedazo de madera con unos clavos en la punta, le dio un fuerte golpe a la criatura, esta cayó al suelo, dando un chillido, el pelinegro comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo, sin piedad, cuando se cercioro que estuviera muerta, se alejo del callejón preguntándose qué fue lo que paso...

Fin del primer capitulo.

(1) se supone que en estados unidos cuando se casan el apellido de soltara del la mujer se cambia al de el su esposo. Asi que seria Sra. Wendy March xD

(2) el nombre de la criatura es lying figure.

Espero que le haya gustado, comenten y acepto cualquier cosa que me lancen (?) y critíqueme para así escribir mejor el día de mañana (?)

Esto no se qué rumbo tomara…así que dejare a volar mi imaginación. Adiós n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Hole In The Sky

En otra parte del país, un pelirrojo se encontraba encerrado en su casa, no porque fuera asocial, si no que, por raro que suene, su puerta se encontraba con cadenas y candados, Impidiendo que saliera.

Los primeros días golpeo y grito cada vez que el súper intendente del edificio o algún habitante del South Ashfield pasaba frente su puerta, pero sus intentos eran completamente inútiles, ni hablar de tratar de abrir las ventanos, era imposible, pareciera que si estuvieran selladas o pegadas con algo.

El pelirrojo se removió el cabello cansado, no dormía bien las pesadillas lo atormentaban cada noche, se sentía ahogado y con unas terribles jaquecas. Se sentó en su cama. Sus esperanzas disminuían cada día, ya eran 4 días adentro, no tenia explicación para lo que sucedía…

toc-tock

El ruido de la puerta llamo su atención -quizás ahora me escuchen-se dijo. Una pequeña esperanza nació en su ser. Se levanto decidido a una vez más a intentar que le escuchen. Se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla, saliendo de su habitación; y cuando estuvo dispuesto a ir a la puerta principal un estruendoso ruido proveniente del baño llamo su atención, el "toc-toc" de la puerta no cesaba pero su curiosidad de ir a ver qué sucedió en el baño era más grande. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño y giro la perilla con lentitud y algo de miedo. La puerta se abrió completamente, el pelirrojo quedo congelado. Y lo único que musito fue…

-que carajos!- observo la destruida pared con incredulidad, la toco, era real, eso estaba ahí...

-por que hay un AGUJERO EN MI PARED!-el chico pelirrojo estaba confundido, primero su puerta no abre y ahora esto nada tenía sentido. Dio un suspiro, quizás estaba muerto y esto era el infierno, los "tock tock" de la puerto no se detenían frunció el seño, ya le empezaban a irritar. Se fue del baño, el agujero no se iría…o quizás si? Todo podía pasar.

Fue a la puerta y miro por la mirilla, estaba su hermosa vecina, rebeca… suspiro como le gustaba, desde que llego a South Ashfield, hace mas menos unos 6 meses, se enamoro… o algo así, el chico no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor. Dio fuertes golpes a la pobre puerta blanca, grito; "ayuda!" , "No puedo salir" y muchas otras cosas, pero no fue escuchado. La castaña se aburrió, miro la puerta y se fue. El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, jamás saldría de ahí, moriría sin saber que era el sexo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó se sonrojo, negó con su cabeza. Encerrado hay y pensaba en sexo, ni el se lo creía. Se levanto, sin saber que hacer, medito un momento mirando al suelo, las ventanos no abrían, la puerta tampoco y nadie le escuchaba, pensó en el monumental agujero de la pared, "quizá salía al departamento del lado", tomo valor y se dirijo al baño.

Miro el agujero decidido e ingreso. El espacio era estrecho y todo estaba oscuro y húmedo. La única luz que veía era la de la salida. Le pareció algo largo el trayecto. Pero la luz se acercaba, salió del agujero con dificultad y sus ojos se abrieron a par, no podía creer donde estaba. Había una montaña rusa, un conejo rosa con un overol y la boca manchada de un color carmesí, se pregunto donde carajos estaba.

-d-donde estoy…?- la niebla lo cubría todo, todo era tan tranquilo, una tranquilidad que ponía nervioso a cualquiera, camino unos metros un papel choco con su zapatilla, lo levanto y le leyó.

"_bienvenido al Lakeside Amusement Park, te prometemos una linda y sana diversión junto su familia o amigos"_

" _Te esperamos en la entrada…"_

No pudo seguir leyendo lo ultimo estaba tachado, sintió un escalofrió al ver el conejo rosa sonreírle perdidamente, lo arrugo y lo boto. Camino por el extraño lugar. Era terrorífico, conejos en el suelo y las atracciones detenidas y oxidadas.

-este lugar se me hace tan familiar…-susurro para sí el pelirrojo, paso por el lado del carrusel lo miro detenidamente, un recuerdo fugas vino a su cabeza.

"_El con 8 años un carrusel parecido, una mujer pelirroja le sonreía, no podía ver su ojos, solo una gran sonrisa acogedora y amable. Se divertía, pero luego todo se volvió negro, oxidado y con sangre…la mujer se transformaba en una horrible criatura..."_

Sacudió su cabeza, era unas de sus innumerables pesadillas. No era tiempo de recordar sino de salir de aquel extraño lugar, camino sin rumbo solo asía donde sus pies lo llevaban, se sentía confundido y con mucho miedo, se escuchaban mormullos y pasos, y el aspecto del lugar no ayudaba mucho, todo cubierto de un densa niebla y los débiles rayos del sol tratando de pasar, todo se veía tan surrealista y tranquilo, que daba miedo.

-joder, donde estoy...como aparecí aquí?-se preguntaba, aunque no le veía una respuestas lógicas a sus interrogantes.

-si tan solo encontrase a otro ser humano…-deseo, aunque dudaba encontrar otro ser humano en ese lugar que parecía muerto, pero al parecer su deseo fue escuchado, al lejos, un pelinegro se movía de un lado a otro. Una sonrisa de esperanza se formo en su rostro, corrió asía la figura tratando de llamar su atención con grititos de "_hey! Tu ayuda!" _pero la persona no volteaba, faltaba poco para que viera a la persona dueña de la del cabello negro, solo unos metros la figura se volteo. Asustando al pelirrojo que al ver la sonrisa sin emoción y los ojos rojos, desconfió enseguidamente de el, de todas maneras era la única persona que veía por ahí.

-he-y tu sa-bes como sa…salir de…aquí?- su vos temblaba al igual que sus piernas, el muchacho pelinegro lo miraba con atención, un sonrisa se convirtió en una macabra.

-por que salir de aquí, si es hermoso este lugar…-dijo, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y tatareando un melodía-…¿no, kyle? Tu amabas este lugar…te encantaba montar las atracciones…-el pelirrojo dio un respingo, como sabia su nombre era una de las principales preguntas que se hacía, quiso responder algo. Pero apenas abrió la boca el pelinegro hablo;

-kyle, que lastima que no estás para apreciar una de las facetas más hermosas de este pueblo- de un momento a otro el pelinegro de volteo y con un rápido movimiento tomo el cuello de Kyle entre sus frías manos, kyle no tuvo tiempo de racionar las manos no le apretaban tan fuerte, pero le asfixiaban- cuando las oscuridad se apodera de el…hubiera sido entretenido verte sufrir , pero seré piadoso y atrasare un poquitito tu muerte- una sonrisa maniática se formo en los perfectos labios del pelinegro-aunque de todas maneras ..te matare…-el de ojos rojos levanto su mano libre y golpeo la cabeza de kyle con lo que parecía una cañería, quedo inconsciente en el acto, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa sin emoción del pelinegro. Alejándose, dejándolo ahí.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito a todo pulmón, su pecho se contraía por su agitada respiración. Su frente estaba perlada de un sudor frio, toco todo su cuerpo constatando si todo estaba bien

-solo…solo fue un sueño…?-dijo casi en un susurro inaudible, se paso las manos por su rojo cabello, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le indicaba que no era así, cuando vio en su mano ese liquido carmesí vital para su existencia, afirmo que no era un sueño, se levanto de su cama aun temblando, buscando el maletín de primeros auxilios y curándose así mismo, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿por qué lo conocía?, ¿Por qué lo quería matar? , ¿por qué encontraba ese lugar ese lugar tan conocido?, esas y miles más pasaban por su cabeza, ahora sí que estaba asustado, no savia se debía volver a pasar por el agujero o morir esperando a que lo encuentren. Ninguna sanaba conveniente. No entro en el baño en toda la noche, se encerró en su habitación tratando de no pensar en nada. Durmió solo algunas horas en la noche, y en todos esos sueños las pesadillas lo estremecían. Se consoló que el día llegaría en pocas horas…

**No merezco su perdón por la larga tardanza, me ahogue en una laguna mental para luego ser salvada por mi musa que se dedico a gritarme y golpearme hasta terminar este capitulo jajaja xD. Tratare de actualizar más rápido…**

**Espero que hubieran disfrutado del capítulo. Dejen comentarios(si quieren) en este extraño fic acepto sugerencias y quejas **

**Saludos y no vemos en el próximo capitulo **


End file.
